Prehistoric Park Back From The Ashes Chapter 7: Of Land and Water
There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever. We're going back on a safari with a difference, as wildlife as adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. This time, Nigel and Chiyo will rescue Argentinean spider-like river scorpions and a tiny Korean ceratopsian that lived like a Galapagos marine iguana, but run into some titanic sized monsters. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park. Chapter 7- Of Land and Water It's a big day for Prehistoric Park. The staff have finished two special exhibits for two special animals. One is a scorpion that looked like a spider, while the other was a ceratopsian that lived like a marine iguana. The park is now ready for two new arrivals and whatever else they might bring back. Nigel stood in front of a paddock that had low wooden fences. Inside was lush rainforest that perfectly resembled a part of Isla Nublar where no buildings or exhibits were. Inside was a herd of deer that stood only three feet tall. Further down the trail were owls, iguanas, macaws, and coatis. "Hello everyone" said Nigel, smiling at the camera. "The animals you see in front of me were rescued on a secret mission from last night. These are Nublar Tufted Deer, a species of small island deer that lived here on Isla Nublar during the Pleistocene. Chiyo and I rescued several species of animals that lived on the Isla Nublar that are now extinct. They now live here on the Nublar Native Trail." Chiyo came up the trail with Python following her. The Coelophysis paused to look at a squirrel briefly before deciding that the rodent was not worth the effort of chasing. "Hello there" Chiyo said to the camera. "Today, Nigel and I are going to rescue Megarachne and Koreaceratops. They are both little known creatures and both are possibly amphibious. We don't know what else we may find, but we're prepared for that." First, Nigel and Chiyo must set up three carefully place traps in Carboniferous Argentina. Megarachne was a sea scorpion that actually lived in freshwater instead of saltwater that the name 'sea scorpion' usually implies. Nigel and Chiyo stepped into a swamp that resembled any other Carboniferous swamp. Tall trees reached toward the sky and the water was up to their knees. The two started trudging through the swamp towards a piece of dry land. "Megarachne most likely ate fish" said Nigel to the camera. "Since they have a flat shape, Chiyo and I believe they liked to crawl under flat surfaces to hide in during the night. We're going to place our traps under the rocks and logs on the island." They reached the land of the island and Nigel immediately started flipping over stones to look for the scorpions while Chiyo carefully inspected the water to make sure none were waiting for an ambush. "I found them!" yelled Nigel after lifting a big log up. Under it were four large, black spider-like creatures. They moved quickly and started running across the tiny island like spiders. Neither of them pursued the animals. They had traps to set up. Nigel and Chiyo carefully placed them in and around the log. "These are a trap that are used similarly to catching jellyfish in Australia" Nigel said to the camera. "The jellyfish can swim inside, but they can't get out. I've placed some chum in to act as further enticement to the scorpions. Oh, look at that scorpion!" A Megarachne was swimming backwards, dragging something in it's jaws. It reached the shore and continued to pull a large, blue fish out. However, once it saw Nigel and Chiyo, it scrambled back into the swamp to avoid being caught. "Time to rescue the Koreaceratops" Nigel said happily as he walked through the portal and back into the holding pen. Koreaceratops is believed to have lived like a marine iguana: going on land to bask in the Sun and into the warm oceans to feed on marine plants. The Koreaceratops wasn't safe in this isolation like the marine iguanas though. They still had enemies. Chiyo immediately stepped on the tail of a monitor-like lizard that snapped at her boot as they walked into the Cretaceous. Chiyo screamed and Nigel immediately jumped on it and wrestled it to the ground. The lizard flicked it's forked tongue in and out. It was a deep red with black stripes on it's back with a yellow head and white stomach. It opened it's mouth in a yawn to show a row of pointy teeth and it's black tongue. "This is the natural predator of Koreaceratops" Chiyo said to the camera after getting over her shock. "Asprosaurus Bibongriensis. It was a monitor that was thought to eat the small herbivores of the area. I wonder why it had such bright coloration. This one is a male and I hope he doesn't have the killer bacteria of a Komodo dragon." Chiyo activated the portal and sent the monitor through. It ran just like a Komodo dragon chasing after a person. They saw it be ushered by several staff members into a holding pen until the portal closed. As the two time travelers rescue the Koreaceratops, things are heating up at Indominus Prison. Mating season has struck again at Prehistoric Park and it appears Indy had gotten a little cranky. Ido made a forlorn sound as Indy continually tried to knock the door down. It appeared that she didn't like his mating calls. Indy roared at the door, which still held strong. She couldn't even make a dent in it. This seemed to annoy her. Muldoon stood watching as she tries to knock down the door. He shrugged. "Indy has tried to kill the males several times, but this is the most effort she has put in so far as to kill them. The first time, she did it for them running away from her through the time portal, the second time because she wanted their food, and the third time was for getting too close to her. After that, it was decided to separate them." After several more minutes Muldoon shot a perfectly aimed tranquilizer. It hit her in the gum and she roared in pain. She ran off into the jungle, becoming almost invisible until she collapsed and turned white once more. "Hey Bob" Muldoon said into his radio. "Yes, Muldoon?" came the voice of the head keeper. "What is it? Please tell me it's nothing major. I need to feed the Mapusaurus before cleaning up after the Paralititan. Winston was right: It's a shit job." "Any chance that you can possibly bring me some headache medicine?" Meanwhile in the Cretaceous, Nigel and Chiyo have finally found their tiny dinosaurs. However, they have forgotten an important fact to consider when trying to catch amphibious animals: they can swim. Nigel and Chiyo had hiked around the coast for an hour before finally coming across a basking group of tiny ceratopsians. They had no horns and paddle-shaped tails. They were a vibrant orange with red stripes all over the face and back of them. "We've found them" Chiyo whispered to the camera as Nigel snuck behind what seemed to be the alpha. "These are the Koreaceratops. They must be a rare species, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters now is rescuing them." "Chiyo, help me out here" yelled Nigel. It appeared that a sentry had given the danger shriek. Now the entire herd was stampeding into the sea, which appeared to have a coral reef. "No" yelled Nigel when they escaped. The little ceratopsians bobbed their heads above the water like sea lions or seals. One even surfaced with a piece of seaweed in it's jaws. It held it like a seal with a fish. "It looks like we're going to have to wait awhile" said Nigel to the camera. "We should look around for a mate for the Asprosaurus back at the park. We may find some other animals too." Chiyo nodded and they hiked into the forest. Several minutes in, they heard little shrieks in the distance. Suddenly, they heard the bushes behind them rustling. After several seconds, a female Asprosaurus walked out, it's belly bulging. It was a dull brown and had blood along it's jaws. "This is the what we've been looking for" Nigel said. The Asprosaurus seemed not to notice them until Nigel pinned it down. The large lizard started to struggle under his weight, but soon gave up. Chiyo activated the portal and the lizard ran through. "That's one less thing we have to take off our list. Let's go see what made that shrieking sound." After twenty minutes, they came across a clearing with nests in it. In each nest were three eggs. However, most of their attention was turned towards the inhabitants. They were small ornithopods that walked on all four. They had scruffy fluff and large eyes. The males were green with a red plume on their heads and the females were blue. They went about their day, oblivious to the watching humans. They seemed to grab the eggs in their mouth to rotate them or move them from one nest to another if they thought one nest wasn't safe. "These are Koreanosaurus" said Chiyo. Chiyo never got to finish her sentence because one of the sentries looked in her direction suddenly and gave an alarm screech. It appeared that they had an acute sense of hearing. The entire herd darted into the forest to seek cover. A female Asprosaurus darted out of her hiding spot and grabbed an egg before running into the path of Chiyo. The lizard tried to run away, but Chiyo pulled a portal grenade out and chucked it at the fleeing animal. The lizard disappeared in a bright flash. It went downhill from there. The flash seemed to have startled an animal because a loud bellow came from above the heads of Nigel and Chiyo. It was a sauropod. Several trunks started to move around in the forest. They were the feet of sauropods! An entire herd of sauropods had been standing still and browsing on the treetops in silence without Nigel and Chiyo noticing! Nigel and Chiyo started running away from the sauropods, but it seemed that they were following them. They followed them all the way to the beach, where they finally stopped following them and saw that they weren't a threat. The sauropods started marching down the beach once they had calmed down enough. Nigel was out of breath but Chiyo was able to wheeze through her gasps for oxygen. "Those were..."gasp"...Ultrasaurus..."gasp". They were a..."gasp"...sauropod found in..."gasp"...South Korea. They are often..."gasp"...confused with..."gasp"...Ultrasauros, which was..."gasp"...a North American sauropod from the..."gasp"... Jurassic period. They Jurassic ones are now..."gasp"...known to be Supersaurus. I think that..."gasp"...we should rescue some." Nigel only nodded as he leaned against a rock. What he didn't notice was the Koreaceratops sleeping on top of it that he accidentally bumped. The little ceratopsian immediately leaped up in shock and gave a danger call to the rest of the herd. All of them ran into the ocean all over again. Nigel sighed. It was just not his day today with the Koreaceratops. Suddenly, thunder rumbled in the distance. It appeared that a storm would be coming very soon. Back at Prehistoric Park, Bob is dealing with the Prehistoric Park's most hungry resident. But he is not in the mood for cooperating. Python ran away from Bob after the keeper had found him begging for nachos and popcorn in the Pterosaur Cinema on Main Street. Bob had been pursuing him around Main Street ever since. Python had snagged a hot dog out of a bratty little kid's hand and was now running around with it in his mouth. "Hey Python! Come back here!" yelled Bob. Python gave him no hint that he had heard. Bob finally cornered Python at the back of Winston's Steakhouse. Bob smiled as he pulled out a heavy duty net gun. It had a net that could take down a full-grown man. Bob carefully aimed at Python. He had no escape. "Finally" he huffed. "It took me at least ten minutes to corner him, but it was worth it. He seems to think this is a game. Nigel and Chiyo gave me this heavy duty net gun to catch anything man-sized or smaller that escapes. Phil is too big, but it's perfect for catching animals like Python. It won't hurt him, just wrap him up in a net. Then I can take him back to Nigel's house." Suddenly, the door behind Python opened as Bob fired and Python jumped up into the air. The net soared and collided with a man taking the trash out. Python quickly landed and ran inside the restaurant. He knew that there was another exit on the other side. And he knew there was more food inside. Bob cringed when he heard the screams and surprised yelps of visitors and staff alike. He sighed. It was going to be a long day ahead of him. "I almost wish Nigel never brought that dinosaur back" he said to the camera. "But everyone here, staff and visitor, loves him. Even I do. Sometimes." As Bob untangles the man and pursues Python, Nigel and Chiyo are saving the Ultrasaurus and waiting for the Koreaceratops. It appears that the storm has putting the animals of the forest and sea off edge. The Ultrasaurus started walking down the beach towards Chiyo. The storm clouds had turned even darker and in all ways, all you could see in the sky was black. A lightning bolt flash behind the herd. The sauropods didn't acknowledge it and continued walking down the beach. Chiyo ran to the left of the herd and waited for part of the herd to branch off. Once she saw no sign of the sauropods doing so, she ran into the forest and grabbed a branch to entice the large dinosaurs towards the portal. Meanwhile, Nigel was a mile away, back with the Koreaceratops. Once more, they were basking in the sun and sleeping. Nigel tried sneaking up to the alpha this time, only faster, but a sentry standing on a tall rock gave the alarm call. "No" he yelled, once they woke up. The little dinosaurs rushed into the water again (oh the irony). "I think I need a little time to myself" Nigel sighed. He walked around a boulder and started tearing the ferns outs and throwing rocks. Meanwhile, back up the beach, Chiyo must deal with the Ultrasaurus, but she's in for a huge surprise. The Ultrasaurus were walking up to their knees in the surf, possibly to cool down, when a twenty foot long mosasaur leaped out of the water and grabbed one of the dinosaurs by its head. A large crack was heard as the mosasaur shook it's head while making guttural growls and the unfortunate dinosaur was dragged down by its head. The mosasaur continued attacking, grabbing onto different parts of the body and doing the death roll. It even managed to bite the head and a small part of the neck off before throwing it onto the shore. After that, it chomped the tip of the tail off. The water started turning red with blood. The whole herd started panicking and ran out of the water in their haste to escape from the mosasaur. The sauropods ran down the beach, surprisingly fast. Chiyo activated the time portal and just barely managed to avoid being trampled. "Crud" she said, getting up after trying to dive away from the portal once it activated. "I know we usually see animals get killed on certain missions, but that was downright brutal. That was even more gruesome than the Indominus killing strategy. I never want to see that again" she continued now, shaking as she watched the mosasaur be joined with another three. It was possible that they hunted in groups like orcas. They were all a dark black and had red eyes that seemed to shine with bloodlust. The teeth were curved back and they had purple forked tongues. It looked like Death had taken the form of an ancient marine predator. "I don't think these creatures have been discovered yet" Chiyo said quietly to the camera, a little bit pale. "Personally, I'm glad that Nigel isn't here or else he would want to take these home, regardless of them being unknown to science." "Hi Chiyo" said a tired, cheery voice behind her. She turned around to see a defeated looking Nigel. "I saw a large splash and the Ultrasaurus stampeding. I was coming just to be sure you were safe." Chiyo turned deathly quiet and kept on sending nervous glances at the ocean. Unfortunately, Nigel looked at where her glances had taken her until his eyes landed on the mosasaurs. He smiled widely at the carnivorous creatures. "I'm glad you found these Chiyo" Nigel said. "They appear to be a relative to creatures like Tylosaurus, but of what species, I don't know which. But I think that we can agree that they would be excellent residents to Prehistoric Park." "Nigel, these creatures haven't been discovered yet though" Chiyo protested. "They may have been" Nigel said. "There are thousands of undiscovered creature fossils in museum collections worldwide. These creatures may have been discovered. If not, well, InGen is starting the InGen Fossil Fund to try and recover the remains of rare creatures that we don't have fossils of in our museum. They've already started looking for more Indominus fossil remains and come across the ornithopods and marsupials that we saw on the Indominus Island. They've even found a pterosaur there. We can have them look for one of these. That reminds me, we'll have to go back again to save the ornithopods and other creatures and possibly another female Indominus to try and calm Indy down. Chiyo paled at that, but Nigel confidently took the Ammonite mini sub out of his backpack and steered it towards the four killer mosasaurs. Halfway there, another mosasaur arrived and started prowling around the others. They all stopped eating from the carcass to turn and face this intruder. One of them left while the other three stood their ground. The newcomer started swimming forward until the mosasaur that had left came out of the depths and jumped out of the water, holding the neck of the new one. The new one growled and pain and the other three darted away from the carcass and started attacking it. The first one who had grabbed the new mosasaur by the neck immediately grabbed the back fin of the newcomer. The rest immediately started grabbing the other fins and started doing death rolls. However, they never got to complete them because they the Ammonite sent them through the portal. The only one left was the loner. It wasn't greatly injured so Nigel saw no need to take it back to the park when they had another four. Nigel got the Ammonite safely back to shore and and set up the portal to Prehistoric Park. "We're just going to have to go into the sea after them" Nigel said. "I think I know why the male Asprosaurus from earlier was so brightly colored. It seems that it has three uses. The Asprosaurus likely has dangerous bacteria, so the bright colors likely discourage predators like sharks and the mosasaurs. The females during mating season would likely go after the most brightly colored mates and the while in the water, they could camouflage among the coral to hide and sneak up on fish and Koreaceratops. We must going now though. I'll go get the scuba gear while you rescue the Megarachne." Meanwhile, at the lab of Dr Henry Wu, Henry is arguing with Vic Hoskins. Vic Hoskins has tried several times to get the animals of Prehistoric Park used in military operations, but each time has failed. Now, he has his sights on something even more ambitious. "A hybrid?" Wu asked angrily. "I will not play God Mr. Hoskins! I will not create such an animal! The purpose of the park is protect animals, not create new ones and use them for war!" Hoskins sighed. He knew it was going to be hard. Luckily for himself, he had came prepared. "Wu, an animal like that could save thousands of lives in the battlefield" Hoskins tried to convince Wu. You know I have good intentions. All I want are three hybrids that can be used in war. I..." "No! Absolutely not! I will do nothing of the sort. Nothing you say will convince me to create such creatures." Hoskins sighed. It was time to deploy his negotiation. Hoskins pulled out a large roll of paper from his backpack. It showed several diagrams, a sketch, and hundreds of complex mathematical equation. Wu paled. It was the blueprint of his teleportation portal. "Wu. I will say this one more time. Create three hybrids for me. One smart, like a raptor. One tank-like creature, like an herbivore. One that can turn invisible and hide from thermal like an Indominus Rex. I want these three creatures by next month. If not, well, the government would appreciate these. Imagine what they could do if they could teleport anywhere." Wu paled. He couldn't let the government get ahold of those blueprints. But then he would be forced to play God! Henry desperately tried to think of something to stop Hoskins. "I will only create your hybrid under the understanding that you will not use them in war or give them to the government. They will remain here and their genetic codes and records will be kept secret." Hoskins scowled. After several tense seconds, he finally said "Alright then." Hoskins left Wu to do his work. Henry sighed. He was going to have to get started right away. He needed to start delivering. He wished that Vic had never been hired. In the Carboniferous period, Chiyo has arrived at the island to gather her Megarachne. However, she's in for a shock. Chiyo arrived at the middle of the island. A hissing sound went all throughout the island and Chiyo started walking around the trees and towards the shore where the logs were. Once she reached the shore, she had to stifle a scream. On the shore were hundreds of Megarachne, which were digging holes into the mud and laying their eggs before covering them up and returning to the water. "I know what they're doing" Chiyo said to the camera. "The females are coming here to lay their eggs while it's high tide. Then they'll leave and next month the eggs will hatch when it's high tide again. Some of the scorpions will stay here and wait for the eggs to hatch to eat the young." Chiyo carefully walked around the Megarachne, who bared their fangs at her whenever she came too close. Finally, she reached the log. She flipped it over to reveal a cage full of the sea scorpions, hissing and crawling over one another. She put a portal grenade over it and sent the scorpions back to Prehistoric Park's Aquarium. Chiyo did the same with the other two cages and left the Carboniferous to leave to the Cretaceous. As Nigel and Chiyo prepare to leave to the Cretaceous, Bob has finally caught Python and released him back into his natural habitat: Nigel's bungalow. Bob closed the door quickly to prevent Python from running back out. He let out a sigh once it was clear that Python wouldn't be getting out through the door. "Whew" he said, wiping the sweat off his brow. "I'm glad that's over. I've been chasing him all over the island chain. He escaped into the Aquarium, Carboniferous House, Jurassic Heights, the Boat Tour, the African Holocene Herbivore exhibit, the Spinosaurus Family exhibit, the Placerias exhibit, the Anchiornis Aviary, and Cuban Canopy, just to name a few. Heck, I had chase him through a quarter of Prehistoric Park's exhibits. But now, I can finally relax." Bob was cut short when Python's head seemed to appear right next to his face. Bob screamed and Python jumped out. It seemed that someone had forgotten to close the window. Bob lunged at Python in vain as the little Coelophysis ran down the path. He was eager to see the rest of the creatures of Prehistoric Park. And steal their food. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" At the holding pens... Nigel and Chiyo had swimming gear on now and we're prepared to rescue the ceratopsians this time. The two quickly went through the portal and onto the beach. They emerged in the middle of the herd of Koreaceratops. Just like the last three times, they rushed into the ocean, but this time, Nigel and Chiyo were prepared. They chased after them and immediately jumped into the water after the alpha. The ocean held a coral reef and had a dazzling variety of fish and corals. Where, there wasn't coral, there were large amounts of seaweed growing. The two tried to catch up with the alpha, but they soon lost it in the maze that was the reef. Chiyo put her hand on a piece of coral sticking out and it retreated and bit her. She screamed in pain and saw what it really was. It was an Asprosaurus blending in with the reef! Nigel quickly came over and pried the Asprosaurus's jaws away from Chiyo's arm. "Go through the portal and get medical attention" Nigel said through his mask. He sent the Asprosaurus through, then ushered Chiyo through to get her bite disinfected and and arm bandaged up. After several more minutes of searching the reef, (with Nigel taking various samples of live prehistoric coral along the way so that they could be bred and habitats for the Koreaceratops and Asprosaurus be more realistic) Nigel found the herd grazing on a patch of green seaweed. Quietly hiding in a rather tall patch, he waited until one juvenile came over and quickly grabbed it. That alerted the rest of the herd and they all rushed to the juvenile's defense. Nigel activated the portal and threw the younger one through. The rest of the herd rushed through to protect it. Once the entire herd went through, Nigel closed the portal. Smiling he went back on shore to see the sky black. "That's funny" Nigel said. "It was daytime just a few minutes ago..." He turned towards the forest and saw it was ablaze with fire. Massive amounts of smoke filled the sky. The Koreanosaurus were stampeding slowly toward him, possibly to avoid cracking the eggs in each of their mouths. Nigel activated the portal and let them run through before going in himself. But he had another guest. Another female Asprosaurus ran through as well, trying to escape the flames destroying the forest. The holding pens were crowded. The tops of the Ultrasaurus heads could be seen from the largest holding pens. The Koreanosaurus were rushing into a newly opened holding pen and trying to build makeshift nests as fast as possible to shelter the eggs. The Asprosaurus was ushered into the holding pen with the other two females, while the males were each in their own. The Koreaceratops were actually in the Aquarium holding pens. Nigel started walking back to his bungalow, ready to get changed to see the dinosaurs, lizards, and sea scorpions get put into their new habitat. After several minutes of changing, snacking, and laughing at Bob's expense, Nigel has left his bungalow towards Korean Coast. Nigel walked down a sandy path that went down Korean Coast. The Koreanosaurus and Koreaceratops shared a sand dune area that connected to the coast. The Koreanosaurus had built their nests in public view and were currently browsing and attending their eggs. The Koreaceratops were further down the trail, basking in the sun next to a small freshwater lake. The Asprosaurus all shared on exhibit that had an underwater walkway where visitors could go face to face with the males exploring and hunting the reefs. The females lived in the forested area next to the trail. The Ultrasaurus were given a seaside forest that had no reefs in the water to avoid the colossal dinosaurs getting hurt. A reinforced glass wall had to be put up in the ocean however, since the dinosaurs liked to swim. Finally, at the end of the trail, Nigel reached a glass tunnel that took him to see the mosasaurs. They had in fact been an undiscovered species. We're having InGen look for a fossil of them next week. The staff who spoke Latin decided to name the species already though. They called it Thanatosaurus Rex. The name was a mix of Latin and Greek that translated into God of Death Lizard King. Nigel strolled down the glass walkway until he came to the feeding platform. Due to the sheer gruesomeness of the Thanatosaurus feeding, the walkway had to be closed when they ate. A cow was suddenly thrown off by the platform. To spare his stomach, Nigel decided to take the monorail to the Aquarium. After several stops, which visitors would stream in and out of, Nigel finally reached the Aquarium. From there, he walked inside. While on his way to the newly expanded Scorpion Walkway, Nigel stopped by several other areas. He watched the little kids laugh in happiness at the Horseshoe Crab Touch Pool and Shark and Ray Touch Pool. A few collage interns watched through a glass window as they saw Prehistoric Park scientists try to breed the new coral and move the Stephanoceras and Pikia into their breeding tanks. A parent was strolling with her two children through the Devonian Shark Tunnel. Nigel arrived at Megarachne Swamp. The roof was unusually high to allow Carboniferous era trees to grow and the water was somewhat murky. An unusually high number of the scorpions had been rescued, which meant that the visitors would almost always see one. Right now, one was sharing a dead carp with another two. They were incredibly scary to say the least. Nigel walked outside and walked to his favorite exhibit in the park. Nigel sat down in front of the Microraptor Aviary. Nigel heard Bob yell and saw Python run out with a dish full of Microraptor feed in his jaws. Several moments later, Bob ran out and chased after him. Nigel almost called out, but he decided against it. He didn't want to end up having to help chase Python too. Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel and Chiyo will save giant hippos (a pod of gargantuan hippopotamus lie in a river) and the first mammoths. (a group of hairless mammoths graze on the savanna) And Wu starts his hybrid project. (a glass cylinder is seen with an embryo in it) All next time on Prehistoric Park! Animals Rescued this Chapter: 14 Koreaceratops Hwaseongensis: five males, nine females 19 Koreanosaurus Boseongensis: ten males, nine females 9 Ultrasaurus Tabriensis: four males, five females 5 Asprosaurus Bibongriensis: two males, three females 4 Thanatosaurus Rex: two males, two females 21 Megarachne Servinei: eleven males, ten females Secret Mission Animals: 21 Nublar Tufted Deer: nine males, twelve females 7 Isla Nublar Jungle Owls: three males, four females 18 Isla Nublar Tree Iguanas: eight males, eight females 35 Nublar Fog Macaws: sixteen males, nineteen females 9 Isla Nublar Pygmy Coatimundis: four males, five females Category:Episodes